Revenge?
by OP99
Summary: Naruto has betrayed his lover, Sasuke...Or has he? Whatever it is, Sasuke is going to get his revenge...First story, so plz dont hate :D read and review!


Disclaimer:

I **do not** own Naruto.  
Sasuke owns Naruto :D  
And Naruto owns Sasuke (his heart)

Plz review if you can, thank you so much 3

* * *

SasuNaru:

In the starry sky, clouds fell above and heaven started to cry, along with the wailing sound coming out of the back alley.

Inside The Back Alley:

"What, angry?" Sasuke worded, ripping the last piece of clothing off Naruto's body. "Stop... Sasuke, stop... Please...I-I didn't mean it!" Naruto begged, struggling, as his breathing became more rapid. Moving his hands in between the blonde's legs, stroking Naruto's engorged length, Sasuke answered, "This, is the payback for what you did." Naruto tried to argue, "No... Ha... ha... I-I... " Naruto tried to get his mind back on track and explain everything, but the pleasure was overtaking him.

Sweat started to cover his tan skin, dripping over his dry mouth. "Ha... ha...please...stop" Naruto moaned as Sasuke's hand slid faster over his growing member. Sasuke pinched the blonde's member occasionally, to stop him from releasing. Naruto can't imagine what Sasuke will do to him for his betrayal. Maybe make Naruto pleasure his warm manhood with Naruto's soft tongue. Or enter foreign objects into Naruto's entrance.

Cream white liquid oozed onto Sasuke's hand. "Hah, already? Were you like this when Sai did you?" Sasuke laughed, holding his finger next to Naruto's mouth, hitting him to suck it. Naruto sucked in three of the fingers and started to cover it with his saliva, making it easier for Sasuke to enter him.

Uchiha smirked, entering his finger inside the blonde. Air escaped Naruto's throat at every thrust. "Look at yourself, you're this wet already. Would you have gone all the way with him if I didn't show up?" Sasuke asked, pushing another finger inside, making the innocent scream in ecstasy.

Naruto answered as he slid the third finger inside Naruto, stretching his hole to its maximum, "I...ah! It wasn't... What yo-you saw!" he cried while Sasuke entered his fingers deeper. " Yeah, sure, but I only believe what I see," Sasuke said, twirled his fingers inside Naruto's entrance that was now soaked.

Sasuke's nail scratched Naruto's delicate inner skin. As he hit the blonde's prostate gland, Sasuke worded furiously, "And what I saw was you betraying me!" Uchiha is now attacking the blonde's inside, hitting the spot occasionally. "Uhn... ha...ah! No! " Naruto screamed. Sasuke teased as he ejected his fingers, "ha, what a slut you are, moaning while I eject my fingers."

Sasuke rubbed his fingers against Uzumaki's entrance, scratching it with his nails. It is clear that Naruto can no longer hold it, he is longing for Sasuke's member. His hole is now dripping, while his slender member is rock hard"You want it? My c*ck?" Sasuke teased as his fingers re-entered the blonde's body, making the blonde beg in pain and pleasure. "Ah...please, I-I want...it," Naruto answered as his face turned bright red.

"Not yet, not until you repay me," Sasuke smirked, taking out his member. "Suck it," The not so kind Uchiha ordered. Naruto kneeled himself to the ground, and just as he was about to grab it. Sasuke stopped him and ordered, "No hands!" The blonde's tan skin is now covered in sweat, and his eyes are filled with tears.

Naruto obeyed his master, and lifted Sasuke's length with his soft pink tongue. It felt unpleasant as Naruto wrapped his mouth over the head. Sucking and licking the Uchiha's growing member. Suddenly, Sasuke pushed his c*ck deep down the blonde's throat, making him choke.

Naruto struggled to release himself from the unpleasantness, but the evil Uchiha's hand was on the back of Naruto's head, forcing him to swallow the entire thing. "Uhn...muh...shu..." Naruto struggled, trying to tell Sasuke to stop, but the movement of his tongue only made Sasuke's member harden even more. Sasuke started to thrust his manhood inside the blonde's mouth, as if it was his lower entrance.

Finally, the pale boy became satisfied when his cream filled the blonde's mouth. "Drink it, dobe," Sasuke ordered. Tears shed from the sky blue eyes as Naruto swallowed Uchiha's milk. He did not and will not dare to argue with his master.

In a split second, Sasuke mercilessly pulled up his partner. He lifted the blonde's tan legs over against his own six-pack. "Ah! No-Sasuke!" The cute cat screamed erotically as Uchiha pushed his member inside him. "Pl-z- N-not so fas-t" Naruto could barely beg.

Sasuke brought Naruto's face closer to his, pushed his lips against Naruto's, and met in a fierce kiss. Uchiha's tongue pushed in Naruto's mouth, exploring his warmth. Slowly, Naruto started to reply, the two tongues danced freely inside the two mouths. Sasuke moved more rhythmically, sending waves pain, pleasure, and lust through Naruto's veins.

Hours later, when both were exhausted, Sasuke pulled out of Naruto. The blonde immediately fell to his knees. The tan hands grabbed the pale calf, "Sasuke...Sai, Sai was just asking me how we do it. He wanted to do it with Kiba..." Naruto finally explained. Sasuke was startled by it, but he still had to save his reputation in front of his cute kitty.

" No matter what, I want you to know that you belong to me. You are mine."

Thank you very much 4 proof reading and editing SasuNaruRocks10001. Go head and checkout her story "Lost".


End file.
